Fragrances of the blood part 2
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Perasaan Izaya yang awalnya tak terbalaskan kini terbalaskan, tetapi, ternyata itulah terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara Shizuo...


**Title : Fragrances of the blood ( part 2 )**

**Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic**

**Pair : Shizuo Heiwajima X Izaya Orihara**

**Genre : Angst – Romance**

**Rat : PG-15**

**Don't like? Don't Read :P**

**Like? Review~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rahasia yang tak mungkin ia katakan pada Shizuo. Rahasia yang sangat-sangat menyakitkan bagi Shizuo juga bagi Izaya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang membuat Shizuo seperti itu. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya ia yang membunuh adik Shizuo.

" Brengsek! " Izaya masuk kedalam apartementnya, membuang jaketnya kelantai dan duduk disofa.

Baru kali ini sang informan merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Sebelumnya informan ini menyakiti banyak orang tanpa perasaan tapi kali ini dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat memandang wajah orang yang dicintainya. Perlahan-lahan ia menyakiti Shizuo tapi, bukannya mendapatkan kesenangan melainkan kesakitan luar biasa dalam hatinya. Kasihan? Yang pantas dikasihani adalah Shizuo bukanlah dirinya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau melihatku? Brengsek! " Izaya melemparkan buku yang ada dihadapannya, melempar kemana pun tanpa melihat. Emosi.. sangat ber emosi. Memang benar bahwa Shizuo itu hanya melihat adiknya bukan Izaya. Mungkin karena Izaya adalah orang yang dibenci Shizuo, tapi, berbeda dengan Izaya yang sejujurnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan bartender satu itu.

" Kenapa… kenapa tak sedikit pun kau melihatku? Apa karena kau sangat membenciku? Shizuo… "

Izaya merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menutup matanya. Ia lelah dengan semua ini, lelah dengan hidupnya. Ia memilih untuk mati daripada harus merasakan sakit seperti ini.

.

.

.

Shinra berlari memasuki apartment Izaya. Mengguncangkan tubuh Izaya dan memanggil-manggil nama Izaya. Izaya terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Izaya! Shizuo! Shizuo kecelakaan! "

" Apa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat orang susah… dasar, Shizzy-chan itu… " Izaya dengan setengah berlari keluar apartmentnya. Tubuhnya merasa aneh, nafasnya tersengal, wajahnya pucat.

" Izaya! Apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja? " Shinra yang berlari mengikuti Izaya terlihat begitu khawatir pada keadaan Izaya.

" Aku tak apa-apa… "

Didepan ruang UGD Celty menunggu sambil melihat dari jendela keadaan Shizuo. Shinra dan Izaya menghampiri Celty.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " Izaya bertanya dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

' _memburuk… dokter bilang ia harus segera mendapatkan donor ginjal… '_

" Dimana dokternya? "

' _Diruangannya.. dari sini lurus saja, pintu kedua… _'

" Baiklah "

" Tunggu Izaya! Kau tak berpikir untuk mendonorkan ginjalmu kan? " Shinra menahan tangan Izaya.

" Kalau ini bisa menebus dosaku atas semua yang kuperbuat maka inilah yang akan kulakukan.. " Izaya melepaskan tangan Shinra dan berlari menuju ruang dokter.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari dokter. Dimulailah operasi. Izaya yang berbaring disebelah Shizuo memandang wajah itu. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Shizuo, ia menggenggam erat tangan itu.

' Apa dengan begini dosaku padamu akan terhapuskan? Lalu apa kau akan melihatku? '

Izaya menutup matanya, mulai saat itu ginjalnya adalah ginjal Shizuo.

.

.

.

Sudah enam bulan lamanya ginjal Izaya berada dalam tubuh Shizuo dan sudah enam bulan ia tak bertemu Shizuo. Pekerjaannya juga hanya berdiam dirumah memandang kota dari luar. Lalu… insiden itu terjadi… insiden dimana akhirnya Shizuo melihat Izaya… tapi, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Shizuo yang berjalan-jalan tak sengaja menabrak seorang mafia. Mafia itu marah lalu menarik Shizuo menuju markasnya. Anak buahnya mulai menghajar Shizuo. Shizuo yang biasanya bisa melawan tapi, karena masih dalam masa penyembuhan tak bisa berkutik.

" Hhh… bosan~ " Izaya yang kebetulan lewat melihat Shizuo yang dipukuli langsung menghampirinya tepat saat ia hendak menghampiri Shizuo, sebuah pistol yang dipegang oleh ketua mafia itu hendak ia tembakan Izaya langsung berlari dan—

Ctek! Bang!

Peluru itu tepat mengenai Izaya, Izaya jatuh didepan mata Shizuo. Para mafia itu lari begitu saja. Shizuo yang melihat darah keluar dari tubuh Izaya, langsung memeluk Izaya.

" Hm? Heheheh… akhirnya Shizzy-chan memelukku~ "

" Baka! "

" Siapa? Aku? Hahaha tidak~ yang baka itu Shizzy-chan~ "

" Bisakah kau diam? Lukamu itu parah! "

" Tidak~ hehehe~ uhuk! " dari bibir Izaya mengalir darah, yang pasti itu darah Izaya.

" Aku,aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! "

" Shizuo… " Izaya memegang lengan Shizuo.

" Izaya, bertahanlah sebentar.. "

" … Shizuo… akhirnya kau melihatku… " Izaya mengelus pipi Shizuo, darah dari tangan Izaya membekas diwajah Shizuo, Shizuo menggenggam tangan Izaya.

" Kumohon.. bertahanlah… "

"… Shizuo… maafkan aku… akulah yang membunuh adikmu… " mata Shizuo terbelalak. Izaya tersenyum simpul.

" … Shizuo… bolehkah aku yang berdosa ini meminta satu hal? "

" Apa, apa… akan kukabulkan asal kau bisa bertahan Izaya… " Shizuo mengelus pipi Izaya.

" Pejamkan matamu… " Shizuo memejamkan matanya dan… sebuah kecupan dirasakan Shizuo, kecupan terakhir dari Izaya.

" Aku… mencintaimu… " Izaya berbisik dan perlahan jatuh dalam pelukan Shizuo. Nafas Izaya tak terasa lagi dari leher Shizuo. Izaya… pergi…

" Izaya… aku juga mencintaimu… " Shizuo memeluk erat tubuh Izaya yang berlumuran darah. Shizuo menangis… dan ini tangisan pertama Shizuo untuk Izaya… sampai kapanpun Shizuo tak bisa menggapai Izaya.

.

.

.

Owari~~~

Like? Review~~ XDD


End file.
